1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image scanning system in which an image is scanned from a document, image data is generated from the scanned image, and an image based on the image data is displayed.
2. Related Art
Image scanning systems in which scanned image data is transmitted and received between a PC (Personal Computer) and an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) via a LAN have been widely used. In such an image scanning system, a so-called push-scan function, where a user directly inputs a scan command to the MFP, and the scanned data generated by the MFP is transmitted to the PC via the LAN, is used.